Riku's Little Piece of Heaven
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Riku thinks Sora is the most important thing in the world to him and wants to spend the rest of their lives together. But what happens when Sora says... Based on the music video for the Avenged Sevenfold song 'Little Piece of Heaven' RiSo. Not a songfic.


**Advanced warning, this is REALLY effed up. **

REALLY.

If you haven't watched the music video for Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold or you can't handle gore, I don't suggest you read this.

If you have or DO enjoy gory things, then by all means, go ahead and read and don't say I didn't warn you XD

-Also if you haven't listened to/watched A Little Piece of Heaven, I recommend listening to it while/before reading this.-

-and yes I only did the very beginning of the song-

-NOT a songfic though-

* * *

Riku's fingers shook under the table as he stared across the cloth at his brunette, who was quietly eating. Noticing Riku's eyes on him, Sora looked up curiously, cheeks puffed out from the two chunks of mac n cheese he'd just scooped into his mouth.  
Chewing and swallowing, he smiled.  
"What is it, 'ku?"  
The silverette got down onto the ground, pulling a small box out from behind his back, holding it open to the other.  
"Sora...wi-"  
"Riku...no...not yet."  
Something inside Riku's head twitched and his eyebrows narrowed almost unnoticably.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, Riku, but I CAN'T. I do love you, really, but...I just...I'm not ready. and I'm not sure if I'll ever be. Can't we just stay as we are?"  
The box was closed and flung to the side, smacking against the tv screen, falling to the floor and popping open again.  
Riku stood...placing his hand on the table, reaching for the cutlery.  
"Riku...what are you doing."  
"Sora...you WILL be mine."  
His hand latched onto the steak knife, holding it up, the gleam from it reflected in his crazed eyes.  
But instead of lunging forward, he fell to his knees in front of Sora, pressing his lips to one of the buttons on the brunette's dress shirt, kissing up each button until he was nearly standing, his lips almost brushing against Sora's.  
"Sora..."  
The keybearer groaned, face flushed.  
" 'ku...?"  
"Did you know..."  
"What...?"  
"I could cut you open...right now...and there's nothing you can do about it."  
Sora jumped back, almost knocking the chair over underneath him.  
"What the hell, Riku!"  
Riku took hold of Sora's wrist forcibly, pulling him into a painful, bruising kiss.  
Just as the brunette was relaxing into it, Riku stabbed him straight through the chest as hard as he could, relishing in the choking sound that echoed out of the younger man. He twisted the blade slightly, making Sora SCREAM in agony.  
Pulling the knife out of him, he smiled.  
"I told you I could."  
Tears were running down Sora's face and he coughed roughly, blood spewing out of his mouth onto the floor, staining the carpet a brilliant scarlet.  
Riku cupped his chin in his hand, tilting the other's face towards him, kissing him gently, running his tongue over bloody lips, groaning as he tasted the iron.  
"Riku...I told you I love you...how could you..."  
"Well Sora...now it can be permanent."  
"BUT YOU'RE PERFECTLY FINE. I'M N-" And he slumped back against the chair, coughing a few more times, blood and tears mixing.  
"Riku...Riku...don't let me die...please don't let me die...fix me, 'ku..."  
And as Sora pleaded and pleaded, his life drained out of him and as he started to get hysterical, he collapsed to the floor, immobile, eyes half open, letting out a choked cry, breathing out his final, blood coated breath.  
Riku kneeled down beside him, taking the knife in a firm grip, and cut out Sora's heart, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.  
"My Sora...My lovely lovely Sora. And now you're mine forever."

* * *

XD I've been wanting to write some really twisted stuff for this pairing for FOREVER and the Vexen of my group sent me the music video and after showing it to my Xemnas I REALLY wanted to write something based on it.

Hope you...enjoyed?  
Also, I've never killed anyone so sorry if this logistically makes no friggin sense XD

-also, listen to the song. soooo gooood.-


End file.
